Ginnys pants
by Ilyharrykins
Summary: The weasely boys have gone out and Ginny thinks she is home alone. NOT SUITABLE FOR KIDS


On Mr and Mrs weaselys 30th wedding anniversary all of the weasely brothers went out to the leaky cauldron to celebrate, leaving Ginny very angry indeed, Infact she decided she needed to get rid of all her anger completely and started punching her pillow. After a few minutes of this anger-ridding fun she decided it was not enough, and so pulled off her shirt, trousers and all her underwear, and went looking in her wardrobe for something to wear so she could play her fathers muggle stereo at full blast and dance.

As she opened her wardrobe she noticed some thin sheer material poking out of her underwear draw- a black piece of sheer material- that was it, ginny slammed her wardrobe draws and proceeded to pull on the tiny black thong, which was so small for her it looked like someone had got a piece of black elastic and attached a bit of sheer fabric the size of a muggle postage stamp! It only just covered her vagina, but her other womanly features were out for the world to see!

Then she looked at her breasts in the mirror, they were small, only a 34A, but most of her underwear was padded, so it didn't really affect her chances with boys. She pulled out the only un padded piece of underwear she still had, a black piece of lingerie that was practically see through! She looked in the mirror and closed her draw, all she needed now was some makeup. Ginny was never one for lipstick, so she pulled out a Babylips Electro (strike a rose) and started to apply it to her lips, loving the pink colouring it gave them, then she pulled out a maybelline big eyes mascara and applied that too. Then she ran downstairs, turned the radio on and danced!

Harry potter sat in his room at the burrow alone, Ron had gone out with his brothers and harry, not wanting to intrude had been sitting here for about an hour. Suddenly he felt a touch of hunger and so he headed down to the kitchen to get something to eat- but he never ended up there, because in the middle of the room he saw Ginny, his best friends sister, facing away from him dancing to Taylor swift music. All he could see at that moment was her perfect arse wiggling to the beat, hell, was she even wearing underwear? He could see her clit. Harry's cock stood to attention, creating a tent in his already tight jeans.

Then Ginny turned around.

"Oh my god harry" screamed ginny, "I thought yo were out!"

"Nice bits" said Harry. "Aww fuck did I just say that?"

Ginny replied "yeah you did."

Suddenly ginny felt a need come over her and said, "we never did have pudding after tea did we, let's get some."

"I'll give you pudding"

Harry lunged for Ginny enclosing her in his strong arms and biting into her shoulder softly, Ginny squealed which just made harry more aroused, and with one hand pulled his jeans and boxer briefs down, giving himself relief as is dick sprung up out of its bindings.

Without saying a word Ginny knelt down and took his whole 13" in her mouth, swirling her tounge around its head and then using her fingers to work at his balls, squeezing them gently. Harry moaned in delight and pulled off his shirt and glasses. He was long sighted, he would see fine.

"I feel you're a bit overdressed miss weasely." Harry said and easing his member from her mouth and standing her up. He fiddled with the clasp on her bra for a while then gave up and ripped it off her with his teeth, causing Ginny to gasp and buck her hips, making her naked boobs wobble and Harry stare with lust at her big udders. (A:N that sounds so bad but my friends idea so yeah) He ferociously sucked and bit her tits until they were as hard as his penis.

"Now for this little thong," Harry said "god Gin I didn't think you'd ever wear this"

He pulled it down her legs and then started licking her little sex nub until she grabbed his hair and came in his face.

"I think that's enough" said harry kissing her and then going to bed, leaving her confused in the middle of the living room, what just happened?


End file.
